winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harmonix (Canción)
Harmonix (Potere Harmonix en Italia) es una canción de la 5ª Temporada para la transformación del mismo nombre. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli en el doblaje italiano e inglés, por María José Estévez en el doblaje latinoamericano y por Diana Torres en el doblaje de España. Letra |-|Español Latino= Harmonix Harmonix No hay como sentir la magia Ven a expandir tus alas Winx las Winx si pueden lograrlo Es el poder de las hadas Vino en la luz de una estrella Y será solo para ellas Harmonix Harmonix Un destello me está rodeando Mis sueños me han encontrado Son nuevos poderes místicos De una fuente mágica y cósmica Ahora que vuelas con las Winx Brilla el hada que hay en ti Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix, Harmonix, Harmonix Harmonix, Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix No hay como sentir la magia Ven a expandir tus alas Winx las Winx si pueden lograrlo Es el poder de las hadas Vino en la luz de una estrella Y será solo para ellas Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix Un destello me está rodeando Mis sueños me han encontrado Son nuevos poderes místicos De una fuente mágica y cósmica Harmonix Harmonix |-|Español de España= Harmonix Harmonix Qué mágico es este momento Qué hondo es este sentimiento ¡Es total! Me siento un hada al completo A la velocidad del rayo desafiando la gravedad Harmonix Harmonix Volando dentro de este sueño Brillando sobre mil destellos ¡Es total! un relámpago en el cielo Me muevo sobre el arcoiris desafiando la gravedad Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix, Harmonix, Harmonix Harmonix, Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix Qué mágico es este momento Qué hondo es este sentimiento ¡Es total! Me siento un hada al completo A la velocidad del rayo desafiando la gravedad Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix Volando dentro de este sueño Brillando sobre mil destellos ¡Es total! un relámpago en el cielo Harmonix Harmonix |-|Inglés= Ha-aa-aaa-r-m-oooo-n-ii-x Ha-aa-aaa-r-m-oooo-n-ii-x (...) There's nothing like the magic feeling The super that is revealing Winx! It's on we've totally got this Full fairy power let's rock this! It's like a bolt of shimmer lightning Completely gravity defying Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Light is spinning all around me Something like a dream has found me Calling for the mystical powers Exploding rainbow showers It's shining up the wings that fly me It glitters up the girl inside me Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Harmonix! Harmonix! Harmoni-ii-x! Harmonix! Harmonix! Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x There's nothing like the magic feeling The super that is revealing Winx! It's on we've totally got this Full fairy power let's rock this! It's like a bolt of shimmer lightning Completely gravity defying Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x (...) Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Light is spinning all around me Something like a dream has found me Calling for the mystical powers Exploding rainbow showers Haaa-r-moo-nii-x (Huuu-huuu) Haaa-r-moo-nii-x (Huuu-huuu) Versión anterior Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix I feel the nature deep inside me A magic that shines around me Winx, get ready for the next level Higher, deeper, faster than ever You know, will always win together And now we're stronger with the light of Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix A magic that shines around me Winx, get ready for the next level Higher, deeper, faster than ever Harmonix Harmonix |-|Italiano= Ha-aa-aaa-r-m-oooo-n-ii-x Ha-aa-aaa-r-m-oooo-n-ii-x (...) Magica aura connessione Sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx, una luce Dall'universo al centro del cuore Magiche Winx in azione Noi vinceremo sempre insieme Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Magica aura connessione Sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx, una luce Dalla natura al centro del cuore Magiche Winx in azione Noi vinceremo sempre insieme Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Harmonix! Harmonix! Harmoni-ii-x! Harmonix! Harmonix! Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Magica aura connessione Sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx, una luce Dall'universo al centro del cuore Magiche Winx in azione Noi vinceremo sempre insieme Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x (...) Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Magica aura connessione Sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx, una luce Dall'universo al centro del cuore Haaa-r-moo-nii-x (Huuu-huuu) Haaa-r-moo-nii-x (Huuu-huuu) Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Harmonix (Song) Categoría:Canciones de transformaciones Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Harmonix Categoría:5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos